


The night will be over soon

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet moments, Blood, Character Death, Child Death, End of the World, Guns, M/M, Periods, Swearing, Violent Deaths, Walking Dead AU, Zombies, based off twdg s4, car crashes, descriptions of death, if you don’t like death then dont read this, like a lot, lots of mentions of death, song- don’t be afraid, trans eddie, trans georgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Unlike most other love stories, Richie and Eddie didn’t mean in early childhood, or a café, no. Yet, they did meet, in Hell.





	The night will be over soon

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration of this Cus of the walking dead game final episode. It’s such a good game I cried so hard.

Unlike most other love stories, Richie and Eddie didn’t mean in early childhood, or a café, no. Yet, they did meet, in Hell.

When everything went to shit, both Eddie and Bill were 8. It was the prime time of his life, after being adopted by the Denbrough family, Sharon and Zack just having a new baby girl, and just being able to be a kid, life couldn’t be better. Well, until people start eating each other.

He remembered when it happened, it was still a ‘girl’ at the time, or as he would call it, ‘ the worse fucking time in my life’, despite the genital differences between Bill and Eddie, they still slept in the same bed. Eddie was a heavy sleeper, hell he could sleep through the end of the world, which was actually what he was doing.

He doesn’t remember the actual time, but he just remembers being shook by a distressed Bill, whisper-yelling at him to wake up. Though he was still half asleep he could hear the cries of the baby that was in the house and the shuffle of his new parents moving around frantically, sitting up he rubbed his eyes. 

The rest is really a blur, he remembers getting picked up and put into the backseat of the car, making sure everyone was buckled up, then driving, and just driving. He remembers being scared. 

He remembers being able to look out the window and all he saw was chaos, he doesn’t really remember the details, but it was mostly chaos, and lots of crying.

They drove for what felt like ages, but when they stopped they were with a few of old friends, or what he would now call a group of surviours. They shared a house, he remembered being upset that he couldn’t wear shorts anymore. They told him to always cover as much skin as possible. That’s also when his hair was first cut.

For the first few months, he didn’t understand, what do you understand when you’re 8? He was kept inside the area which was boarded up with a fence, playing with Bill and a few other children that were there. Really he just thought it was a new house. 

But then, one day the adults came back, but one of them said they felt sick. So he went to his room to sleep.

It only took two hours for one sick adult to become 10 and 2 sick children. The sickness, at first they thought, was only spread by a sick person biting you. But they didn’t seem like a person anymore.

When he first saw it happening, he remembered the first sick man to look a greeny pale, he was groaning and moving slowly, with a limp, when a woman got to close though, he attacked. Biting down on her arm and ripping the skin off, proceeding to pin her to the floor and rip the stomach open, eating her insides. 

Eddie remembers Bill grabbing his hand and they ran to a tree house, Bill already had his little sister up there as they were previously playing. 

The gun shots were loud, but soon they were saved by their father. But that day the Denbrough family became a family of 4.

They were always on the road from then on, Bill was 12 when he knew how to drive a car. 

But soon the family of 4, went to 3. 

That’s how two 16 year old boys sat in the front of the car, the one with burgundy hair driving while the other with dirty blonde hair sat in the passengers seat, and one 8 year old boy sat in the back.

It was no shocker when Georgie said he wanted to be a boy, hell it was the exact same thing Eddie went through but Georgie figures it out quicker for himself.

Georgie had done things and seen things most 8 year olds shouldn’t have to. He already knew how to shoot a gun, reload a gun.

Lessons were important with the growing boy in the back, lessons such as; always aim for the head, when you go into a building always find a place to hide, save the last bullet for your self, always make sure the brain as been destroyed. 

They learnt a hard way, when they were in a new group, that you don’t have to be bitten to turn, you just had to die, you will always come back unless the brain is destroyed.

——

Richie wasn’t so lucky. When the end of the world happened, he had no one. 

His parents were never normally home, they loved him to death, but they were constantly busy. 

He was 8 as well when everything went to shit. And his parents, well they were in Japan. 

He remembers a lot of screaming, pushing, crying, and well, eating. 

Luckily, before he could become monster chow, he guy came up to him and told him to get a move on, to go go go. 

He was put onto the back of the pick up truck with a few others before he started to drive fast, Richie remembers seeing a woman being pulled off the back by a monster grabbing her long hair. 

Of course, when time goes on, you find new groups, but he had been with this group for a strong 5 years out of the 8 that the apocalypse had bought on them, luckily it was all kids, one of them even being his cousin.

——

Richie and Eddie didn’t meet ideally in their situation either.

They didn’t meet at a group-meets-group trade thing, no.

Richie met Eddie with Eddie holding a gun to his face.

——

The car drove along the dusty road, Bill drove with concentration while Eddie was left to deal with a whining Georgie, he wasn’t whining for no reason though, he was hungry. 

They all were, but you can’t blame an 8 year old for whining about being hungry. 

But the whining stopped when Bill swirved to avoid hitting a zombie, falling down the dip area that surrounded the road and crashing into a tree.

Then came darkness.

When Eddie came to, his head hurt, but he felt like was laying on something soft. When he opened his eyes, he realised he was laying on a bed, an actual bed. God, it was so nice. 

But then, Eddie clocked. Where was Georgie and Bill? 

That’s what made him get up, the room contained two bunk beds, a desk and a dresser. But no brothers. He looked inside the bedside table to find his bag, he looked inside and grabbed his gun, it still had ammo.

So Eddie left the room, the place seemed to be like a summer camp, or a school of some sort. The halls had lockers and such, but as he walked he heard a sound, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was a sound.

When he followed the sound, he found Georgie, sitting in a room with, a stranger. 

He couldn’t be no older then 16, curly black hair, it was matted, freckles, bright blue eyes, thick glasses, he didn’t know how someone could maintain glasses in the zombie apocalypse, but good for him. That didn’t stop Eddie from turning the safety of the gun.

“Eddie!” Georgie gasped

“Woah there sleeping beauty, it’s-“

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Eddie yelled and aimed his gun.

“Eddie no!” Georgie ran up to him, hugging him tightly around the waist “Richie’s nice, he’s funny too” Eddie lowered his gun.

“Richie?” 

“That’s one way to wake up” the stranger- well Richie- laughed. 

“Where’s Bill?” 

“The other one? He should be outside.” He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets “you must be Eddie, well Eddie, you slept for nearly 2 whole days”

“Wha-“

“Well you see we found you guys quite early around two days ago in this car crash fuckery, Bill and little man woke up not to long after we bought them here. You, however, slept the whole day away yesterday, and then greet me, your saviour, with a gun” he chuckled.

“Shut the fuck up”

——

It was only really natural that Richie and Eddie became closer.

Pretending they weren’t staring at each other, acting as if the hand brushed or shoulder bumps were just a friendly gesture.

Course, no one was surprised when they started to kiss.

Kissing to Eddie felt like heaven. Richie’s lips reminded him of home, a safe place. 

It turns out where they were was an old school for troubled youth, all the teachers had left so it was ran by kids. Richie had came across it one day while looking for food.

They were decent with food, having a garden as before the world went to shit there was plenty of seeds and such to grow food, seeing as the school was in the middle of no where.

Of course, scavenger hunts were always needed. And sometimes not everyone would come home, sometimes no food would come home, but I’m lucky days, no one was hurt and they could survive a full month on the canned food.

But today wasn’t a good day.

——

They had been told they only had enough food to survive a minimum of two weeks, so Richie and Eddie offered to go out. 

But Georgie whined about how he never got to do the fun things like the big kids, and it was his 9th birthday.

So, off the three went. But only one of the three came back.

——

They had gotten quite a bit of food, Richie and Eddie dug around the abandoned house for a little while longer while Georgie looked outside. He was tons to stay quiet, because being quiet is was kept you alive.

The three stunk and were all sticky with blood. Richie learnt when he was 11 the zombies can’t smell you if you’re covered in their blood. 

But human blood smelt stronger then zombie blood, it smelt like a fresh pie. 

So when the 9 year old felt him self bleed from between his legs, he got scared. Maybe Eddie and Richie would get mad at him because he wasn’t ready to go on missions like he said he could. It smelt bad, he could smell it him self. 

“Georgie, come here, you can carry these” Eddie smiled at him, Eddie was nice, he wasn’t as protective as Bill. 

He walked over and removed the bag off his back, when Eddie unzipped it he pulled out a bit broken, dirty and old teddy bear. 

The teddy bear was important, his father had found it for him when he was no older then 2, it was like a safety shield.

“You bought Rabbit?” Eddie asked with a sweet voice, Georgie nodded. “Can you hold him? We need to have as much food as we can and we don’t want him taking up space do we?” Georgie shook his head, he took the doll off Eddie and held it to his chest, while Eddie put a few cans of food in the bag, so that Georgie could carry with ease and still run.

Richie and Eddie put as much food in the bags as they could carry and they set off, Georgie trailing a little behind them.

His stomach hurt a lot, like someone was punching it, he was too focused on the pain in his stomach to notice the decomposing arms wrap around him, pulling him backwards and then having cold, rotten teeth sink into his neck. He screamed as the teeth ripped his skin out. 

The scream was loud enough that Eddie turned around, his blood ran cold when he saw the sight, he was mad, sad, but most importantly, he felt numb. 

He sprung into action and pulled the trigger on the gun he had in his pocket between the zombie’s eyes, he ran over to grab Georgie before he could fall, but his ankle was grabbed by a rotten hand. 

He was quick on his feet to shoot the zombie that was hidden underneath the enterance to the house, but the zombie was quicker. 

Once he was free he ran the rest of the way, though short, to his little brother, he had already falling on the floor. He was crying and Eddie places his hands over the neck wound to try and stop the blood loss, though he already knew what happens next.

“E-Eddie- it hurts” his brother choked out a sob.

“I know I know.” Eddie was crying as well, tears falling from his face. “Listen to me, listen to me” Eddie shushed him cupping his cheek with his other hand “I love you, okay? Bill loves you.. you’re gonna get to meet mommy, okay? You’ll see daddy there too” it didn’t stop Georgie from crying. 

When you’re 9, you don’t really understand things, all you really know is what pain feels like. And this 9 year old now understood that some pains can only be stopped with a bullet in you head. 

Eddie screamed, he held onto the limp body as tightly as he could, he sobbed loudly and seemed to forget that quiet is what keeps you alive.

“Eddie” he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he had forgotten about Richie.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Eddie tried to move away from Richie, who was plying him away from the body, picking him up to stand on his feet and pulling him into his chest. Eddie only cried more into his boyfriend’s chest.

“We gotta go” the phrase was met with a kiss on the hair. Eddie nodded, but he felt weak. Maybe it was the fact of the grief of having to shoot his own brother, but he couldn’t walk.

Richie told him they’d get the food later, that the food could wait. So they put the bags down and Eddie got onto Richie’s back. His leg stung, he didn’t know why. 

The two had to make a stop, finding them self in a pretty big shed, the sounding of the recent gun shots bring the near zombies closer to them, so they would have to set up camp here until the group has passed.

While Eddie sat on the floor, he checked what stung so bad on his ankle. Teeth marks dug into the skin. Oh god. 

Eddie felt his eyes well with tears again, his throat had closed up, he looked up at his boyfriend was looking around the shelves.

“Damn eds, we chose a pretty shit hiding spot-“

“Richie-“ he choked. Richie had looked down to see his boyfriend, possessing the bite mark. 

“Fuck-“ that’s when he noticed eddie’s breathing pick up, he instantly dropped to his knees in front of Eddie and cupped his face “hey hey it’s okay, Eddie, Eddie, look at me, breathe.” He breathes slowly so Eddie could follow, and Eddie did. But it didn’t help. 

“Richie-“ 

“It’s okay it’s okay” he kissed his forehead softly 

“Richie, I don’t wanna die” he cried “I don’t wanna die, Richie!” 

Richie had started to break down into sobs, he held Eddie tightly, he didn’t want to ever let go. Both of them knew what happened next.

“How- how many left?” Eddie asked trying to keep his closure, Richie checked his gun.

“5” he sniffed.

The two boys were in silence for a long time.

“Sing to me..” Eddie muttered, Richie took a good look at his boyfriend, he was already paler, eyes looked heavy.

“What?”

“Sing to me... please richie” he said softly with a sob. Richie nodded, he opened his mouth to sing.

_Never mind the darkness_

_Never mind the storm_

_Never mind the blood red moon_

_The night will be over soon_

_The night will be over soon_

_Brush away the sorrow_

_Brush away the tears_

_Sing away your heavy heart_

_The night will be over soon_

**-bang!-**

_The night will be over soon..._


End file.
